Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to communication of media information and, more particularly, to synchronizing such media information.
Communication of media information (e.g., real-time voice or video communications) over networks has become more and more prevalent. Reliably communicating such media information over, for example, the Internet may involve clock synchronization between different systems, such as media gateways, Internet Protocol (IP)-based phones, personal computers (PCs), Media Servers, etc. Such synchronization may be desirable, whether for an IP-based two-way voice conversation, for example, or for IP-based multimedia conferencing. Unsynchronized clocks between any two systems in communication may severely impair reception and/or playback quality, which may be intolerable to a user.
Clock drifting, where one system clock may run a little faster than another, may typically cause lack of synchronization over a network, such as the Internet. Clock drifting may pose a significant engineering challenge for real-time communication of media information.